


Secret Messages

by Steph_Schell



Series: Nora/Bass [8]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly has a message for her father.  Bass has a more important message for Nora</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Messages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3988Akasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/gifts).



"But if we take out the bridge here we might be able to slow them," Miles pointed out.

"Possible," Jeremy agreed.

"But what if they manage to work their way across here?" Tom pointed.

"It's too far from their current encampment," John countered. "Nora and Bass are right, there's no way they'd travel there."

The meeting was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in," Bass called.

A soldier appeared at the door. "Your daughter wants to see you, sir," he said.

Bass looked around. "Sorry," he murmured. "Send her in."

Lilly poked her head around the door, suddenly shy at all the men in the room. Bass smiled as he settled behind his desk. "Don't be shy, Lilly Flower," Miles called. "Come on in."

Lilly skittered through the door way and straight to her father who lifted her onto his lap. "Hello, Daddy," she greeted.

"Hello, my Lilly of the Valley," Bass smiled. "You know everyone in this room right? Jeremy, Tom, John and of course Miles."

"Hello, everyone," Lilly greeted properly. The men all smiled and inclined their heads. Lilly's attention swiveled back to her father. "I have a secret message," she insisted.

"A secret one?" Bass repeated. Lilly bobbed her head several times. "Alright, tell me."

Lilly's eyes darted around the room once more before leaning in to whisper in her father's ear. Bass pretended to listen intently to what she was saying.

"Does my answer have to be secret as well?" Bass wondered. Lilly nodded. Bass pretended to be thoughtful for a moment before he whispered into her ear. Lilly giggled.

She hugged her father tight before turning to the other men in the room. "Mr. Neville," she called.

"Yes, darling?" Tom replied.

"Is Jason feeling better yet? Mommy says he can't come play because he has a fever."

Tom looked slightly surprised. "I didn't know you were so close with my son."

"Of course. Mrs. Neville brings him when comes to see Mommy and Mrs. Faber. We play with Steve." Lilly's attention switched to John for a moment. "Is Mrs. Faber coming over? Mommy said she might but she wasn't sure."

"I think she's supposed to come visit," John nodded with a smile.

Lilly gave a satisfied smile and turned her attention to Tom who looked confused. "I think she wants to know how your son is doing," Bass explained.

"Right," Tom nodded. "The doctor came by yesterday and gave him some medicine. He should be alright."

"Good. I like playing with him." Lilly was about to leave when she noticed the map on the desk in front of her. "Daddy, isn't this your war map?"

"Yes it is," Bass admitted.

Lilly turned wide eyes to him. "Does that mean you're going to go away again?"

"It might," Bass nodded. "But the reason we're here is because we're working really hard to stay here."

"Really?"

"Really. Tom and John don't want to leave their families any more than I want to leave you and Mommy. So if we're lucky, we'll be able to solve these problems without having to leave the capital."

"Good," Lilly declared. "I don't' want you to leave. You're gone too much."

"That the truth, Lilly of the Valley," Bass murmured.

"Lilly!" a voice called, echoing through the hallway. "Lilly Anna Monroe, where did you wander off to?"

"She's in here," Bass called back.

Nora appeared in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Lilly, what have I told you about interrupting your father's meetings?"

"But Mommy, I had a secret message," Lilly insisted.

"A secret message?" Nora repeated, looking at her husband.

"Very secret and very important," Bass nodded.

Nora resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "No more secret messages," Nora declared. "Your father is busy. Besides the Fabers are here."

"Really?"

"Yep. Anita brought Steve so the two of you could play together."

Lilly turned to her father. "There are not enough girl children here," she stated. Then she turned to John. "Not that I don't like Steve. But boys get very rowdy."

Both Bass and John had to rein in their smiles. "Sorry, darling," Bass said. "I don't have control over how many girl children there are in the capital."

"Then you should talk to the person who does," she replied, completely serious. Every man in the room had to cover their smiles.

"My team and I will get right on that as soon as we finish with the Georgia Federation," Bass nodded. "I promise you."

"Good." Lilly wriggled off his lap and headed for her mother. "Oh, one more thing." She turned to Miles. "Can I spend the night with you, Uncle Miles?"

Miles shrugged. "Up to your parents, Lilly Flower."

Lilly turned wide eyes to her mother. "Please?"

Nora glanced at the map on the table. "Alright," she agreed. Lilly cheered.

Miles shot a grin at his friend. "She likes me better."

Lilly ran back to her father. "I like you best but don't tell Uncle Miles," she whispered.

"I won't," he whispered back. "Now go before your mother gets upset."

Lilly ran back to her mother and took her hand. "Good day, gentlemen," Nora nodded. She looked down at her daughter. "Lilly?" she prompted.

"Good day, gentlemen," Lilly repeated with the same tiny bow.

Bass smiled as the two left. "Alright, let's see if there really is a way we can avoid war."

Bass didn't' finish with his meetings until late that night. Lilly had already been walked over to Miles' house when Bass came to find NOra. "Long day?" she asked.

"Not too long," he replied, kissing her cheek.

"I saw the map Bass."

"I know. And I really did suggest all of your plans. But the reality is…"

Nora sighed. "When do you move out?"

"Just after Lilly's birthday. Jeremy and John were for moving out earlier but I insisted that I was going to see my little girl turn four. I've missed enough of her birthdays. Miles backed me up."

"Hopefully this war will be over soon."

"It will," Bass promised. "You'll see. Things will calm down eventually."


End file.
